conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorran/pl
Lorran, lub Kontynent, jest ogromną wyspą, która zawiera Pięć Wielkich Imperiów i wiele mniejszych narodów, Imperia Barrak, Arbunten, Szibat, Honal i Tyber, oraz Imperium Archipelagowe Jazyd i Republikę Endym-Dudoju. Na północy leży również region plemienny Nuria, gdzie znajdował się kiedys zorganizowany rząd, lecz upadł wiele wieków temu, siejąc chaos i zamęt w regionie (jego jednym zachowanym zabytkiem jest miasto Enasz-Gaak). Kilku odkrywców pozostawiło kontynent i otaczające go wyspy w celu znalezienia nowego terytorium do życia, jednak niewielu z nich wróciło, a ci którzy przetrwali nie osiągnęli zamierzonego celu, co doprowadziło mieskzańców do wniosku, że Lorran jest jedynym lądem, a Ziemia jest płaska zamiast być okrągła. Narody Kluczowe wydarzenia Wszystkie historyczne wydarzenia związane z Lorran zostały podzeilone przez Lurfel na cztery Ery, które reprezentują cztery etapy rozwoju Kontynentu. '-0 A.E - Era Starożytna' 700-0 A.E - Powstanie Sześciu Starożytnych Imperiów, Nyzdynu, Deuru, Toranu, Nurii, Tasepu i Nisajo. Dokładne dty powstania Imperiów nie są znane, ale wszystkie wydarzenia miały miejsce przed rokiem 0. 0-2300 F.E - Era Powstawania 0 F.E/A.E - Powstawanie, rozpoznawane jako stworzenie giganta ekonomicznego - Ull, miasta znajdujacego się na wschód od Równin Sonaryjskich. To wydarznenie połaczyło ze sobą Erę Starożyną (A.E) i Erę Powstania (F.E). 200 A.E - 200 F.E - Founding empires of Uhl, Talmoor, Tethra and Sonaria are founded. 246-431 - The First Great Northern War, and the longest conflict in Lorran's history. It began with escalating tensions between the Toran and Nurian empires, and Nuria's ally Deur. As the war continued Nuria was helped by the Nysdyn, and later the Nysayo empire. In 320, the Nysdyn were conquered by the Toran empire, which dealt a massive blow to the Nurian advance and showed the power of Tora. But Nuria proved a powerful opponent, and it wasn't until 215 that the Tasep joined the conflict, not specifically to aid the Toran empire, but to prevent the Nurians from advancing beyond the mountains. In 422 Tora conquered Deur, and the war ended in 431 when Nuria's last ally, Nysayo, was captured by both the Toran and Tasep forces. 465 - City of Tyber founded. 893 - City of Lurfell founded. 1148 - Second Great Northern War, between the Nurian Empire and an alliance of the Tasep and Toran empires. Nuria is defeated, and in consequence a civil war breaks out in that empire two years later. No one party is able to establish control, and the empire falls into anarchy, the only civilized city being Enash-Ghaack. 1334 - Sonarian Brotherhood is founded. 1400-2300 - Age of expansion, particularly by Tyberi and Lurfell (in the south) and Tethra (in the north west). 1491 - Brotherhood troops move to the previously unoccupied Dudohu island, south of Yeridra. There, they begin to build a military. 1502 - Jasyd raided by Lurfell, and survivors move to the Jasyd Bay islands and assume Inler as the capitol city. 1783 - Endim and Dudohu islands declared a nation in its own right (the Endim-Dudohu Republic). 1827 - Great Library constructed in Lurfell. This contains records of thousands of historical events and will later become credited for developing the Talic language. 1970 - Tyberi revolution. Government reforms into a far more democratic stance as a result. 1883 - Collapse of the ancient Tasep empire. The government is split between Tasepris, Rilagee, Chanton and Aretton and becomes Sibat. 2300-3457 F.E - The Emergent Era 2489 - Invasion of the Oemy region by Lurfell. 2518 - Lurfelln revolution, which comes after Lurfell's invasion of the Oemy region, who are strongly resistant to being ruled by the 'immoral' empire. Out of the riots comes a new nation, Arbunten, ruled by a joint, democratic coalition of Lurfelln, Oemy and Jasydic leaders. 2797-2807 - Sonarian war, as the central city states of Uhl and Sonaria, as well as their ally the Tethran Republic, attempt to hold off the growing empires from conquering them. The defence is initially successfull, but after a number of years the cities are unable to hold off the opposing armies, and collapse. 2803 - Sonaria conquered by Sibat, which also now occupies the Sonarian plains. 2804 - City of Uhl captured by Tyberi forces. The same forces also occupy the ruins of Talmoor. 2807 - Tethran Republic is annexed by Arbunten following the end of the Sonarian war. This represents the fall of the last of the Founding empires (Uhl, Talmoor, Sonaria and Tethra). 2859 - Riots on Tethran soil instigate a revolution, and after diplomatic discussions the Tethran citizens declare independence from Arbunten. 3448 - 3457 - The Sentience War, the summit of more than fifty years of growing tensions between the Southern Alliance (Arbunten, Honal and Tyberi) and the Northern Entente (Barrac and Sibat). 3457+ F.E - The Turning Era 3457 - The Five Great Empires sign the Dravor Pact, an agreement the prevents aggression and aims to avoid another war. 3459 - Satisfied that the northern countries have reformed, the Southern Alliance withdraws its forces from Sibat and Barrac, to the anger of the growing Issvori. 3459 - Issvori campaigns in the Diplomacy Hall in Dravor to return troops to the north, but their plea fails. In an attempt to raise awareness the organization launches strikes in many major cities. These strikes escalate to an unspeakable level, and after fires and a number of deaths Arbunten attempts to put a stop to them, saying their actions are illegal. 3459 - Issvori, using a huge army that it built from various campaigns, launches a huge strike at Endim-Dudohu Republic, attempting to capture the islands. It is also believed that Issvori wanted to destroy the Brotherhood's last resources before they could become powerful again, as many members have not been seen since the Battle of Sonarian. The battle is a long one, but the Brotherhood's use of sorcerory proves crucial and Republic defends itself. Following its defeat, Issvori retreats.